


i'm home

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dingle Family, Family, Fluff, Husbands, Kisses, M/M, Reunion, Roblivion, aaron released from prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: The appeal worked, meaning aaron gets released from prison early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> did know whether or not to write some big reunion or not. so i just went with them spending time with the fam,  
> and then having some alone time later on..

After all the excitement of aaron being released from prison, everything had finally settled down. all the cleaning up had been done and everyone was asleep in their beds. The happy couple were lying in bed together, relaxing after the eventful day.

It had been a busy twenty fours hours, starting with organising his welcome home 'party', which was to be +more of a dinner and a few drinks kind of deal, to which only family and close friends were invited, (as they didn't want to overwhelm him). Then there had been some issues with his release, one of the other prisoners had decided to cause some sort of 'scuffle' so they'd had to wait an extra three hours before he was actually let go.

There had been plenty of cheering and tears when they finally made it home, many hugs shared between family members, a few slaps on the back from adam and cain, with kisses on cheeks from lisa and chas.

And then there had been liv, sat back away from the rest of the family, on her own in the corner with tears in her eyes. she hadn't said a word since they had walked in the door. aaron had kissed robert softly before making his way over, kneeling down in front of her.

Robert has no idea what they had talked about, but by the time they made their way back over, they had smiles on their faces and not a tear in sight. liv had hugged him before sitting down next to aaron in their little booth.

Plenty of drinking, laughing and joking had ensued, but not for aaron or robert, aaron had just wanted an early night, and robert just wanted to be with aaron, preferably on their own. 

They had enjoyed the time spent with the family, and then the few hours afterwards that they had spent with liv in the back room, watching movies and eating their weight in junk food, making up for lost time.

But now they were here, where they had both wanted to be since they had walked through that door all those hours ago. They were in their bedroom, lying in bed together, with some movie playing on the tv in the background, neither of them had said a word, they were just happy to bask in the silence for a little bit longer.

Aaron had his head resting on robert's chest listening to his heart beat, letting it ground him, robert had one arm behind his head, the other around aaron's shoulder. Aaron closed his eyes as robert ran his fingers through his hair. They shared soft kisses and touches, but nothing more, they were just letting in sink in that they were where they were meant to be..

They would talk about the things that had happened while aaron had been in prison, but not tonight, no, tonight was just for the two of them. The would talk about what had happened and where they would go from here, but all of that could wait until tomorrow.

They were together, they were happy, they were alive and nothing was ever going to try and tear them apart ever gain. They wouldn't let it. What had happened might have bent them, but it hadn't broken them.


End file.
